This invention is directed to wild bird feeder and more particularly to an economical design that allows the feeder to be discarded after use. In particular, the feeder has only biodegradable or recyclable parts that can be easily produced to provide the necessary components to be an effective and environmentally safe feeder for wild birds.
The most commonly used disposable wild bird feeders are configured to have a top reservoir portion containing bird seed in combination with a perch portion and feeding ports for the wild bird to access the feed. The term wild bird refers to any birds wild or domesticated. For most feeders a problem exists as a result of the feed becoming contaminated or unusable before it is totally consumed. For example, the feed may become moist resulting in an accumulation of germinated seeds and mold inside the reservoir. Cleaning of the reusable feeder must be frequent to maintain a desirable level of performance. Adequate cleaning is difficult for several reasons; requiring the use of a variety of tools to remove the contaminated feed. Proper cleaning is critical for maintaining the health of the birds. Classically this is not done very well. In addition, the supply of wild bird feed should be protected with utmost care so the feeder is filled with safe clean uncontaminated food for birds. These tasks are best done by those that manufacture the feeder, not the user. The terms seed, feed and food are used interchangeably herein to refer to the material placed in the feeder to be consumed by the birds. The preferred term is bird seed. The present invention includes the feeder filled with bird seed at the point of sale.
According to the present invention, the disposable wild bird feeder is intended for use only once. It is initially filled with wild bird seed in a storage and shipping configuration and is easily converted to a feeding configuration with only minor changes from the storage and shipping configuration. No cleaning is required as the feeder is discarded after use. In addition, the materials used to make the feeder are biodegradable or recyclable to eliminate any disposal problems or danger to the environment.
A further problem of many conventional wile bird feeders can results from ants and other crawling insects. The ants and insects travel down the hangar portion to reach the reservoir and feeding ports. A solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,507,249; and 4,901,673. These patents disclose an upward opening receptacle at the top of the reservoir filled with an insect inhibiting fluid to provide an effective barrier for ants and insects. Unlike the present invention this art discloses a removable top portion and the feed material is a liquid for hummingbirds.
Disposable bird feeders are well known in the art. Disposable wild bird feeders typical of the industry are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,947,797; 4,606,298; and 4,233,941. These patents show a seed container that can be converted to a bird feeder. However, these feeders have structures made of bendable sheet material of plastic or cardboard that are not durable and require extensive assembly or partial assembly of a plurality of parts where sidewalls are pushed inward and held by locking tabs or friction making them unreliable in use. Some feeders have only a single perch and access port making them less efficient for feeding a number of wild birds.
Bird feeders that disclose a reservoir threaded to a bottom base with perches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 7,234,418; 6,438,616; D542,479; and D454,669. These patents do not discourage the removal of the bottom base and refilling the reservoir. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,562 discloses various means for locking a wild bird feeder assembly to a reservoir to help make it a one time use only feeder. The present invention overcomes the above problems for wild bird feeders by providing a storage and shipping configuration which is inexpensive to manufacture but simple and positive in its operation to also provide a feeding configuration for wild birds.
Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to wild bird feeders, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such feeders. In this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.
Accordingly, it is the objective an object of the present invention is to provide a wild bird feeder with a simple and rugged design that is ready to put into service, safe to use and designed to discourage being refilled.
An essential object of the present invention is to provide a disposable wild bird feeder that is capable of being converted from a storage and shipping container into a feeder with a minimum of effort or skill at no additional expense.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a feeder construction that makes multiple perches and access ports available to the wild birds.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a feeder as in the foregoing objectives of simple and rugged design and low manufacturing cost which is biodegradable or recyclable so disposal is economically viable and protects the environment.
Yet a further object is to provide a means to protect the feed from contamination by ants and other insects.
Another additional object is to provide a label on the feeder that gives operational directions and warnings concerning possible contamination with reuse of the feeder.